Star Wars Rebels: Conquering The Darkness
by KAW021197
Summary: Lothal falls after Darth Vader arrives. With Capitol City burning, and the Rebels on the run, they'll need more than The Force to defeat The Empire. Meanwhile, Ezra struggles with his feelings for Sabine, and the crew meet a new Ally, A former Jedi Master with a special connection that could win the war with the Empire. Sabine X Ezra. Rated T for battle, Religion, Character death.


_**Star Wars Rebels**_

 _ **Conquering The Darkness**_

Ezra sat in the gunner's chair in the Ghost. He stared at the burning ruins of Capitol City on Lothal. Darth Vader, the Emperor's sith puppet, had burned the city to the ground as a message to the rebels. Hera had made the decision to abandon Lothal. With Ahsoka and Hera in the cockpit, and Zeb and Kanan in the lounge, Ezra stared sadly at his burning planet.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" A voice asked. Ezra glanced behind him to see Sabine staring at him. Ezra sighed. "Yeah… it does." Ezra said. "I know how it feels… my village on Mandalore was burned when I abandoned the academy" Sabine said sadly. Ezra didn't respond, as he stared at his planet, as the Ghost sped off into hyperspace.

The Ghost stopped for fuel at the rebel base on Yavin IV. The small facility housed multiple ships and weapons, but the base was extremely small, and Ezra understood why the rebellion was hesitant to openly fight the Empire. After the Ghost was finished refueling, the rebels sped off to a distant planet known as Dagobah, a swamp planet with multiple Jedi hiding spots. Kanan had figured that it would be the perfect place to hide from the Empire.

Unfortunately, the Empire was following them. The Rebels were attacked midway to the Dagobah system, as they accidently crossed into the airspace of the capitol planet Coruscant, the very home of the E Empire. Kanan was furious, as Zeb and Chopper were supposed to go _around_ the planet, but had elected to go through it instead.

An entire Imperial fleet of Star Destroyers and TIE's attacked the Ghost. Ezra and Kanan desperately tried to fend off the attack, but the TIE's were too numerous. A TIE fighter, commandeered by Lord Vader himself, dealt the Ghost a devastating blow to its engine, causing the Ghost to spin wildly and plummet towards the main city of Coruscant. "Brace for impact!" Kanan shouted, as the rebels buckled themselves in.

The Ghost crashed violently in the central plaza in the capitol sector of the city. Hundreds of storm troopers surrounded the downed ship. The rebels were battered and bruised, but otherwise unharmed. They took defensive positions inside the wreckage of the Ghost. " _Surrender now or be destroyed!"_ A voice commanded, over a loudspeaker.

Kanan decided to attack alone, so that the others could escape. "No!" Hera protested when Kanan told them their plan. "We have no choice. It's either one of us dies, or we all do." Kanan said. "But…" Ezra began to protest, but Kanan ignited his lightsaber, silencing everyone. "Run, now!" Kanan shouted, as he ran towards the troopers, who began firing rapidly.

Ezra and the rest of the crew ran as fast as they could. They finally stopped in the bowels of the city. No one had seen if Kanan had been shot or not, but Ezra couldn't sense him, so they believed the worst. Despite their grief, the rebels kept moving through the inner city, avoiding patrols and other troopers.

Suddenly, as they were walking, they saw a small, isolated bar. Thirsty and tired, they decided to stop for a quick drink. Making sure that there were no troopers, the rebels sat down and ordered some waters. Then, a group of storm troopers walked in and sat down next to the rebels.

The rebels quickly decided to leave, but as they did, one of the troopers caught a glimpse of Ahsoka's lightsabers. "Jedi!" The trooper shouted, as the rest pulled out their blasters. "Run!" Ahsoka shouted, as the rebels fled. They ran through the city, but ended up cornered in an alley.

Suddenly, a young man popped out of a small apartment next to them. 'Through here, quickly!" He whispered as he led them through the door. The man then threw himself into the wall, and threw a rock over the wall. He quickly cut himself with a small knife across his cheek, and sat slumped against the wall. The rebels watched from the man's living room.

The troopers grabbed the man and demanded to know where the rebels were. "They hopped over the wall! I've never seen anyone do that! I tried to stop them, but one of them cut me with a knife, and threw me against the wall!" The man said. The trooper thanked him, gave him some money for treatment, and ran off to find the rebels.

The man walked back into the house and closed the door. "What were you thinking coming here? It's far too dangerous!" The man said. "You look familiar. Who are you?" Ahsoka asked. The man sighed. "I am Kyle Wilson, former member of the Jedi Council" The man said. "Uncle Wilson!" Ahsoka squealed, hugging him tightly. Kyle simply smiled. "I thought attachments were forbidden for Jedi Soki" Kyle said. "Don't call me that!" Ahsoka said angrily, stomping her foot.

Kyle simply laughed and turned to the rebels. "Are these the ones who have been causing the Empire so much trouble?" Kyle asked. "Yes, they were the ones who made the broadcast from Lothal" Ahsoka said. "Ah, I saw that one… very inspiring." Kyle said. Ezra blushed slightly. "Is that one the one who made the broadcast?" Kyle asked, pointing at Ezra. "Yes… Ezra, meet Jedi Master Kyle Wilson. Kyle, meet Jedi Padawan Ezra Bridger." Ahsoka said. Kyle bowed slightly, and Ezra mirrored him.

"Who are the others?" Kyle asked. Ezra piped up. "The Twi'lek is our pilot, Hera. The Lasat is our muscleman, Zeb. Our droid is called Chopper. And finally, Sabine is our… demolitions expert." Ezra said, blushing at Sabine's name and title. Kyle frowned. "A Mandolorian? How the universe has changed over the last 20 years." Kyle said.

"I'm completely loyal to the Rebellion!" Sabine protested. "I'm sure you are. Forgive me… the last time I saw a Mandolorian, he was trying to kill me, so you must understand that I'm cautious towards your kind." Kyle said. Sabine swore under her breath and glared at Kyle, who simply smiled. "It doesn't matter… we are all united in our fight against the Empire." Kyle said.

As the group ate dinner, Kyle glanced over at Ezra, who sat silently and occasionally glanced at Sabine, who gave him no attention. "May I speak to you alone Ezra?" Kyle asked. Ezra grumbled, and followed Kyle to his room, which was filled with old Republic newspapers and Insurgent propaganda posters.

"What is your relation to Sabine, the demolitions expert?" Kyle asked. "N-nothing" Ezra stuttered. "Liar. I see you looking at her every twenty seconds, and you blushed when you introduced us." Kyle said, crossing his arms. Ezra sighed. "Fine. I'm in love with her, OK? But she can't stand me, so having you bring it up only hurts more, so if that's all you want to talk about, I'll just leave!" Ezra said sadly, but Kyle stopped him from leaving. "Have you told her?" Kyle asked. "I don't need to! She knows it! Everyone freaking knows it!" Ezra shouted.

"No, have you told her what you told me; that being around her hurts you, and that is how much you love her?" Kyle asked. Ezra stood stunned. "No" Ezra admitted. "Love is complicated, and if I know anything about Mandolorians, it's that they keep their emotions to themselves." Kyle said. "So I should just tell her?" Ezra asked. "Either you tell her, or you'll lose her." Kyle said. Kyle let Ezra ponder on that, and went back to the table.

Later that night, Ezra woke up, sensing the force flowing around him like a cold pool of water. Ezra saw Ahsoka and Kyle also sit up, almost stunned. Suddenly, a dark presence entered the room, swirling around them like a mist. It was almost like the mist was breathing. The other rebels remained asleep, blissfully unaware of the dark mist. Suddenly, the mist transformed into a man with gigantic black wings. The man blended perfectly with the darkness. As the man moved, the darkness seemed to move with him.

Suddenly, the temperature of the room dropped at least 10 degrees, causing Sabine, who was sleeping next to Ezra, to shiver. Ezra could visibly see his breath, and looked at Ahsoka and Kyle. Ahsoka seemed just as afraid as Ezra was, but Kyle was standing with a look of defiance on his face, his soft, kind features being replaced with one of annoyance and anger.

The man stopped pacing and turned to Kyle. _"Such a pity… that all will be lost for you Wilson"_ The man said. "Leave this place Satan. You have no business here!" Kyle said defiantly. Despite the loud voices and the echo of the mist, the rebels remained sound asleep. _"Oh, but I do! The Emperor will destroy this world, and I will rule all! I will be like the Most High!"_ Satan proclaimed. Kyle simply laughed. "You couldn't defeat The Lord with a third of His own Army! And you yourself have admitted that humans are physically weaker than angels. If that were true, than why do you think that you stand a chance?" Kyle asked, a look of amusement crossing his face briefly.

Satan growled. It was a sound that terrified Ezra. He wanted to crawl under the sheets and hide, but he remained frozen to his spot on the floor. _"You will be the first one I destroy when I conquer the world! Followed by the Togruta! But for now, I'll settle for the boy!"_ Satan said, turning to Ezra. Ezra was terrified, and looked at Kyle for help, but Kyle simply stood there, not moving.

Satan suddenly transformed into a black lion that roared loudly, and leaped for Ezra, with claws extended. Suddenly, a bright light shone, and Satan hissed and retreated into the darkness. A man shining brighter than the Lothal sun was standing in front of Ezra. _**"You will not harm him. He is to choose his own path!"**_ The man said. Satan hissed and turned back into the dark winged being. _"You will never defeat me! I will become like the Most High! I will sit on the Mount of Congregation, in all sides of the North!"_ Satan shouted, and then he vanished in an explosion of darkness.

The man of light faded away, and the room grew back to normal. Suddenly, the rest of the Rebels woke up. They claimed to have no knowledge of anything that had just occurred.

Ezra was still wondering about the incident when an explosion went off outside the town square. The rebels ran outside to see storm troopers gunning down citizens in the streets. A cloaked man stood beside Darth Vader and Ezra saw the dark monster behind him. Satan smiled and vanished again. Ahsoka drew her lightsaber, and began slicing up troopers left and right. The rest of the rebels began doing the same. Kyle drew a small blaster pistol, and began firing from behind cover as well.

Vader suddenly ignited his lightsaber and advanced on Ahsoka. Their lightsabers clashed, creating a flurry of golden sparks. "You cannot win Snips" Vader said. Ahsoka responded by attacking violently, swinging wildly left and right hoping to overwhelm Vader. However, Vader simply parried her blows and began choking her. Ahsoka drop her lightsaber as she grabbed at her throat. "You have grown weak, my former apprentice" Vader said.

Ezra charged Vader, but the cloaked man blocked his strike with a red lightsaber. The blade began spinning wildly as the man advanced on Ezra. Having faced the Inquisitor before, Ezra swung upwards and sliced the blade in two, leaving the man unarmed. Ezra kicked him away, and the man's hood fell off. Ezra was stunned to see who it was.

"Kanan?" Ezra asked. Kanan drew his Jedi lightsaber and attacked Ezra, who was trying desperately to fend off his master's attacks. Kanan attempted a downward slice to Ezra's chest, but Ezra parried it. However, Kanan's blade slid down Ezra's blade, and sliced into Ezra's leg. Ezra screamed in pain as Kanan kicked Ezra into a block of stone. Kanan leaped into the air, ready to kill his padawan, but Ezra summoned his blade and stuck it out desperately.

Ezra felt a sudden pressure on his blade as he saw Kanan's body impaled through the chest on it. "No!" Ezra screamed, as his master pushed himself off of Ezra's blade. Kanan's eyes had returned to their natural blue, and Kanan smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Thank…You" Kanan whispered as he collapsed to the ground.

"KANAN!" Ezra screamed, tears streaming down his face, as Ezra wept over his dead master. The rebels had stopped fighting to see Ezra's despair. Vader threw Ahsoka to the side, and knocked her out. "You see? He was weak. He refused to fully side with the Empire, and it cost him his life" Vader said. Ezra glared at Vader, tears brimming in his eyes. "I'll kill you!" Ezra screamed in fury. "Yes… give in to your hatred" Vader said.

Suddenly, Vader was sent flying into the nearest building. Kyle had emerged from behind cover to use the force to throw Vader into the wall. Vader slowly got up, but his respirator and right leg had been damaged. "We will meet again Wilson!" Vader said as he limped to his TIE Fighter.

A lone storm trooper, however, remained and lined up a shot on Sabine. He fired and struck Sabine in the back, right below the heart. Sabine collapsed in pain as her armor smoked from the small fiery hole the blaster had made. "Sabine No!" Ezra screamed as he leapt towards the lone trooper. The trooper tried to fire, but Ezra ripped the blaster out of his hands with the force and stabbed the trooper with his lightsaber.

Ezra cradled Sabine's head as she coughed, her strength slowly ebbing away. "Ezra… I-I…I've always… loved… you" Sabine said weakly. "Sabine!" Ezra shouted, as Sabine began to die. Ezra began seeing flashbacks of everyone he cared about dying; everyone on Lothal, his parents, Kanan, and now Sabine. Ezra began to cry, and opened himself to the Force.

Suddenly, the small blaster wound began to seal itself up, and the man in light appeared again. He pressed his hands on Sabine's face, and she slowly sat up, to Ezra's astonishment. The man vanished, and Sabine looked at Ezra, who was stunned. "Ezra… I…" Sabine began, but Ezra kissing her cut her off. She kissed him back, and hugged him tightly. "I love you too." Ezra whispered.

Kyle smiled at the group. The man in light stood next to him. "He is powerful. He will bring peace to the world in my name. You will train him." The man said. "Understood. Lord Jesus" Kyle said as the man vanished.

Vader stood at the bridge of the Executor, the Empire's best Super Star-Destroyer. He turned and knelt at the image of the Emperor. "My Master, the Jedi we turned to the dark side has fallen. The boy has found a new ally in Kyle Wilson. I fear that our fight against the Jedi and the Rebellion has become far more difficult." Vader said. _"Allow the Jedi this small victory… for the tides of this war turn in our favor."_ The Emperor said. The Emperor began laughing maniacally as The Executor sped towards the almost complete Death Star. The Sith would use this weapon to destroy the Jedi and the Rebellion once and for all.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this. New chapter will be out soon! God bless, and may the force be with you.**_


End file.
